


colliding by design

by only_more_love



Series: 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Tony is married to Pepper, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: The night before the time heist in Avengers: Endgame, Tony sleeps with Steve.Written for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 - Square S1: All sacrificed for passion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496396
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	colliding by design

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is infidelity in this fic because Tony and Pepper are married during part of Endgame, and in here he still sleeps with Steve. This is a work of fiction, and in fiction people sometimes make less than perfect choices; I'm not advocating for infidelity in real life.
> 
> The title is borrowed from Acceptance's ["Colliding By Design."](https://youtu.be/kaNmLrma2NE)

This—what they’re doing now—can never happen again.

This can never happen again because it shouldn’t be happening now, here, in the night-dark stillness of Steve’s old room at the Compound.  
  
Come the inevitable daylight, when the stars fade out one by one and the newborn sun drizzles the sky in hypersaturated splashes of red and gold, they’ll don their uniforms and stand together with the rest of the Avengers—a little older but probably not any wiser—and do what they’ve always done: watch each others’ backs and complete their missions through time. Success, however, is never guaranteed, and if there’s a single thing Tony’s learned in the wake of the Snap, it’s this: there is no promise but the present moment. 

Through dinner, across the table, as Tony laughed at something Nat had said, his gaze had traced over the proud lines of Steve’s face as if seeing them for the first and last time. With an eyebrow quirked and without moving his lips, he’d asked Steve a question: _Do you want me?_

_Yes_ , Steve had said with his silence, his eyes a cool, still well Tony yearned to submerge himself in.

_Will you have me, even like this, knowing what it costs?_ Tony had asked in return, the question meant for himself as much as it was meant for Steve.

_Yes, always, even like this,_ Steve had finally replied, and Tony, even as he raised his untouched wineglass for a toast, saw only the crease between Steve’s brows that cast deep shadows over his eyes. Coveted the sweet hollow of Steve’s throat.

_Yes,_ in the swift open and shut of Steve’s door when Tony had knocked softly an hour later. _Yes_ , spoken through the welcome in Steve’s eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Tony had asked in Steve’s room, when there was only them and their consciences and a question they each had to answer—that no one else could answer for them. 

“Yes,” Steve had answered, the stubborn jut of his jaw achingly familiar. “Are _you_?”

Tony had swallowed, then, his throat thick and heavy with all the things they’d said and mostly the things they hadn’t. “Five years,” he’d said, his voice a dark rasp he didn't recognize. He was a married man; could he do this? Would he? “Five fucking years, Steve. Yes, asshole. God damn us both, but yes.”

“I miss you,” Steve had said, clarion-voiced, knifing through the noise in Tony’s head in that peculiar way only he had. Straight-backed and tall, watching Tony with careful eyes, he’d held out his hand and Tony had ignored it, stepping into Steve’s warmth instead and binding him with his arms.

In the morning, perhaps, there will be regret. For now, Steve lies under him, naked skin and naked eyes and naked want. No barriers. He lets Tony see it all; have it all. His hand cups Tony’s cheek; his thumb strokes gently. 

Shivering, Tony closes his eyes and rocks himself into Steve, cherishing the soft, wounded sounds that fall from his mouth as he clutches Tony with his legs curled around his lower back. Close, closer, and closer still.

This, their first and last time together, will have to last Tony a lifetime. He should go slow and draw it out. He should use every ounce of finesse and skill he has to please Steve, but he can’t. At this moment, he’s reduced to animal heat and an inexorable rhythm, sweat gathered at the small of his back and salt pooled in his shuttered eyes. 

“Tony.” There are gentle hands on his face. “Tony, look at me,” Steve says, his soft mouth brushing the corner of Tony’s lips, and when has Tony ever been able to deny him anything he asked for? 

Knowing he’ll be lost when he looks at Steve, Tony covers Steve’s cock with his hand and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Tony’s eyes open and there is only light and Steve and heat and Steve and joy and Steve and—

At the end of it all, Tony turns his face into Steve’s throat and whispers, “I miss you, too,” the words broken and hoarse. Ashamed of the wetness on his cheeks, he tries to move away. Steve just holds him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them, and I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while. If you don't feel like commenting, I still hope you enjoyed this. :) Be well. 
> 
> You can find me at [onlymorelove.tumblr.com](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). Come talk to me if you like. I do not bite. :) Sometimes you can also find me on Discord.


End file.
